


Flowers for Her

by pixihawk



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Request Fill, fanart included at the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixihawk/pseuds/pixihawk
Summary: Fill for a request on tumblr: Sakura/Aoi and braiding flowers into each others hair.
----------- 
“Hold still, Sakura!” 
Sakura groaned and shifted a little from one leg to the other. 
 “I’m almost done and you’ll look so pretty! Not that you don’t already but even prettier!”“I would enjoy this ordeal a great deal more if i didn’t have to bend down in such a ridiculous fashion.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fukawas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukawas/gifts).



> I published this to my danganronpa sideblog on tumblr about 5 months ago. Jenny requested Sakura/Aoi and braiding flowers into each others hair and i couldn't resist but write something short and fluffy because this pairing was my first danganronpa ship and i never wrote anything for them. The drawing is almost half a year old too so apologies for the poor quality, however i could not leave it out since i originally intended picture and story to be together.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy!

“Hold still, Sakura!” 

Sakura groaned and shifted a little from one leg to the other. 

“I’m almost done and you’ll look so pretty! Not that you don’t already but even prettier!”  
“I would enjoy this ordeal a great deal more if i didn’t have to bend down in such a ridiculous fashion.”

Hina chuckled, then stretched to reach a strand of Sakuras hair at the top of her head and with a bit of a struggle she weaved a small daisy into it. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so tall! Not that i’m complaining but it’d be a lot easier if you were on my level.”

Although Hina couldn’t see it as she was standing behind her Sakura rolled her eyes.

“I could just sit down, you know?”  
“Well then *I* would have to bend down. We’re almost done anyway.” 

The two had spent the last two hours decorating Sakuras long (and very resistant) hair with small fake flowers. Just this morning Hina had been rummaging through the recently opened warehouse in search of a swimsuit (of course they were imprisoned at Hopes Peak Academy but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the pool that had been made available no matter how tragic the circumstances) when she found a basket full of plastic flowers. 

Their purpose wasn’t entirely clear and while Hina did question Monokumas decision to keep them around she was pretty sure that it could do no harm to put them to use. Especially if she could make her girlfriend feel pretty and feminine at the same time.  
While Hina loved her unconditionally - and made sure to remind her of that fact every chance she got - Sakura was self-conscious of herself at times even if she never let that show to anyone but Hina and recently also Makoto who had been spending a lot of his free time with the two of them. 

“There, that was the last one.” 

Sakura stood up straight, stretched and groaned again this time in relief. She had spent the better part of the last two hours hunched over and even her well trained muscles protested to that torture eventually.  
Hina stepped around her and finally admired her work in full view. She had used up almost all of the flowers. Excitedly she clapped her hands, a big grin reaching from one cheek to the other.

“You look so beautiful! I can’t wait for the others reactions!”

A very noticeable blush appeared on Sakuras whole face, both at the compliment and the embarrassing thought of presenting herself to her friends. 

“They’re going to think i look ridiculous. They probably think flowers are too delicate to suit someone like myself.”  
“They’re going to think you look beautiful. And if they don’t, they’re wrong anyway.” 

Hina didn’t stop smiling and instead stepped closer until she and Sakura were chest-to-chest (or more accurately chest-to-stomach). She stretched her neck up to reach Sakuras face and gave her a quick but sweet kiss on the lips, making the taller girl blush an even darker colour, although now she had a warm smile on her face.

“Alright. Besides, your opinion will always be the most important one to me, Hina.”


End file.
